


light me up

by redmareu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, One-Sided Relationship, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmareu/pseuds/redmareu
Summary: Jedyne, czego w życiu chciałam, to być kimś normalnym. Wieść normalne, spokojne, nudne życie. Nie chciałam niczyjej uwagi, nie chciałam wyróżniać się z tłumu. Po prostu dokonałam złych wyborów. Nazywam się Mina Jane Cartwright i zanim umrę, chciałabym coś powiedzieć.Mina uświadamia sobie, że zniszczyła sobie życie. Kiedy chce coś z tym zrobić, jest już za późno. Po raz kolejny (ostatni) ulega Jimowi. Zaplątana w toksyczną relację z przystojnym szefem i piękną współpracowniczką, kobieta nie widzi już dla siebie przyszłości. Jeszcze ten ostatni raz daje ponieść się chwili zapomnienia i namiętności.— Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Charlotte noona.





	light me up

**Author's Note:**

> bardzo pesymistyczna wizja świata, człowieka i relacji międzyludzkich. tu nic nie ma szansy skończyć się dobrze.

Nazywam się Mina Jane Cartwright, nazywam się Mina Jane Cartwright, nazywam się Mina…

— … Jane Cartwright.

Kobieta na swoim policzku poczuła mocne trzaśnięcie. Odruchowo chciała odsunąć głowę, ale natrafiła tylko na twarde oparcie… czegoś, na czym siedziała. Z jej ust wbrew jej woli wydobyło się ciche westchnienie, które zaraz szybko stłumiła, zagryzając wargę. 

Głowa jej pękała, a wspomnienia się zacierały. Ostatnim, co pamiętała, to laserowy punkt na jej czole. Pamiętała, że mocno ściskała pistolet, ale szybko zrozumiała, że nie ma żadnych szans. Chłodna stal pod palcami jednak ją uspokajała i może dlatego nie puściła broni. Zresztą to i tak nic by nie dało. 

Po krótkiej chwili wahania i kalkulacji najlepszych, na jakie ją było w tej chwili stać, otworzyła oczy. Mina zorientowała się, że siedzi na zwykłym krześle przy biurku i nawet nie jest związana ani przywiązana. To jej jednak nie pocieszyło – albo nawet jeszcze bardziej przestraszyło. 

Kobieta rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Skrzywiła się, kiedy zauważyła, że jest oszklone, bez ani jednej normalnej ściany. Było duże i praktycznie puste, więc Mina nawet w normalnej sytuacji czułaby się w nim po prostu źle. Jej agorafobia często jej przeszkadzała, w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. 

Nic dziwnego, że tu jestem akurat tutaj.

Całą swoją silną wolą powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie i wróciła do uważniejszego oglądania pomieszczenia. Być może było pod ziemią, ale tego MIna nie mogła stwierdzić. Oprócz krzesła i biurka właściwie nie było tu nic. 

Ani nikogo. Ten, kto ją uderzył, musiał już wyjść. Przez chwilę Mina nie zrozumiała dlaczego, ale kiedy głowa zaczęła jej ciążyć, już wiedziała. Nie zdążyła zidentyfikować narkotyku, który jej podano. Ale jakby wiedziała… i tak by jej to nie pomogło. 

~*~

Nigdy nie miałam silnej woli ani wygórowanych ambicji. Nie byłam też typem osoby, która wie, co chce w życiu robić. Nigdy o tym nie myślałam, przez wszystkie lata mojej edukacji. Kiedy stanęłam przed trudnym wyborem – na jakie studia pójść, po długich wahaniach w końcu zdecydowałam się na matematykę. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że czeka mnie parę trudnych lat, ale nie miałam nic przeciwko. W końcu nie miałam swojego życia – ani chłopaka, ani dziewczyny, a o bliskich przyjaciołach mogłam tylko pomarzyć. Nigdy ich nie miałam, więc za tym nie tęskniłam. Nie wiedziałam, co to bliskość czy bezgraniczne zaufanie do drugiej osoby. 

Może dlatego tak łatwo było mnie złamać. 

Ale ja nigdy nie chciałam takiego życia. Nigdy nie chciałam robić niczego sprzecznego z prawem, nie chciałam rzucać się w oczy. Nie chciałam być kimś innym. 

~*~

Dlaczego świat się kręci, dlaczego nie może się zatrzymać, pomocy, proszę. Nie dam rady, nie wytrzymam, nie…

I wtedy wszystko się zatrzymało. Mina gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, zachłystując się powietrzem. Zaczęła kaszleć i przechyliła się do przodu. Kiedy podniosła się z powrotem, oczy miała pełne łez. Bolało ją dosłownie wszystko, a przecież tak naprawdę nic jej nikt nie zrobił. I to było najgorsze. 

W dodatku Mina przeczuwała, że to dopiero początek. 

Kurczowo chwyciła się poręczy i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Nadal była jedyną żywą osobą. Wzdrygnęła się. Była pewna, że są tutaj kamery, więc okazywanie słabości po jednym narkotyku nie było najlepszym pomysłem. 

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły. Mina momentalnie odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. Na widok wchodzącej do pomieszczenia ślicznej, blondwłosej Koreanki, o bardzo delikatnym wyrazie twarzy i krwisto czerwonej szmince na ustach, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Przeczuwała, że Juyeon jest kolejnym powodem, żeby szybciej się złamała. 

Mina miała ochotę porządnie wykląć Jima, ale wiedziała, że na to nie ma szans. Ani teraz, ani prawdopodobnie nigdy. Bardzo tego żałowała. 

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała Juyeon, podchodząc do Miny. 

Kobieta zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, czując, że za chwilę bardzo tego pożałuje. 

I pożałowała, dłoń agentki wylądowała na jej policzku, boleśnie przeciągając paznokciami po skórze. Mina chciała się wyrwać, ale kobieta mocno przytrzymała ją za włosy. Chwilę później z drugiej strony uderzyła ją kolbą pistoletu.

Mina poczuła w ustach krew. A potem spadła z krzesła, uderzając głową o twardą podłogę. A potem straciła przytomność, jednak już chwilę później się ocknęła. Juyeon odsuwała od niej nasączoną czymś chusteczkę. Czymś na tyle mocnym, że Minie natychmiast zakręciło się w głowie. 

— Milczenie naprawdę nic ci nie da — wymamrotała Juyeon, odwracając się tyłem do Miny. 

— Może zacznijmy od tego, co chcesz wiedzieć — odpowiedziała w końcu Mina, przy okazji połykając krew. 

Czuła się gorzej niż źle. Nagle zapragnęła stracić przytomność i najlepiej już nigdy się nie obudzić. Zwłaszcza, że nadal leżała na zimnej ziemi. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale Juyeon od razu znalazła się przy niej i nastąpiła jej obcasem na palce. 

Mina wrzasnęła. 

— Ja zadaję pytania — wycedziła agentka. — A pierwszym z nich jest – i ostatnim – dlaczego poszłaś do MI6? 

Mina nie odpowiedziała i popatrzyła w przeciwną stronę. 

~*~

Wydawało mi się, że jestem zwyczajną dziewczyną. I oczywiście tak było, do pewnego momentu. Byłam dobrą uczennicą, potem z wyróżnieniem skończyłam studia, miałam tytuł magistra. Ale czegoś mi w życiu brakowało. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam czego. Oh, to było dość proste, ale ja tego nie wiedziałam i nie rozumiałam. Nie potrafiłam, a może nie chciałam. A może jedno i drugie. 

Byłam cholernie samotna, mimo że na co dzień obracałam się w towarzystwie wielu ludzi. Może właśnie dlatego stało się to, co się stało. 

Byłam zbyt ufna i łatwowierna. 

~*~

Mina ocknęła się już w kompletnie innym pomieszczeniu. Małym, bardziej przystosowanym do trzymania w nim kogoś. Tym razem jedna ściana była betonowa i cholernie zimna (Mina niestety tego doświadczyła, bo była o nią oparta), a wszystkie pozostałe szklane. Założyła, że kuloodporne. 

Wzdrygnęła się. Było jej cholernie zimno, w dodatku nadal czuła działanie chloroformu i narkotyku, więc głowa ją niemiłosiernie bolała, no i nadal czuła zaschnięta krew w ustach, nie mówiąc już o połamanych palcach i bolącym policzku od uderzenia pistoletem.

Jednym słowem, czuła się gorzej niż chujowo, a to tylko były obrażenia fizyczne. 

Pomyślała, że psychicznie została zniszczona już dawno temu, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że to nie jest prawda. Nadal miała wiele szczęśliwych wspomnień, które po odpowiednio długim czasie mogły zostać tak po prostu skasowane. Mina o tym dobrze wiedziała, w końcu sama potrafiła to zrobić.

Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że z nią ktoś kiedyś zrobi to samo. 

Z drugiej strony nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś zdecyduje się na taki krok. 

Westchnęła. Z trudem podciągnęła się do pozycji siedzącej – mimo ogromnego bólu, jaki czuła w każdym swoim mięśniu – i najmocniej, jak na to pozwalał ból, objęła się rękami, żeby było jej chociaż odrobinę cieplej. Nie było. 

Przeszło jej przez myśl, że od tej zimnej podłogi nabawi się zapalenia nerek i umrze po dwóch dniach. Niestety, brzmiało to zbyt optymistycznie. Mina była pewna, że nie pozwolą jej tak szybko umrzeć. Jeśli w ogóle. 

Nagle przyszło jej na myśl, że mogłaby tak po prostu się zabić. Chwilę później pomyślała, że po pierwsze, nie ma czym, a po drugie… Po drugie wcale nie chciała popełniać samobójstwa. 

Zatrzęsła się. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnęła, to wypić gorące kakałko, owinąć się kołdrą i zasnąć. No, może wcześniej naprawić połamane palce i zdezynfekować ranę na policzku. A potem spać, tylko spać, najlepiej przez następny tydzień. A całkiem dobrze by było, gdyby mogła o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. 

Drzwi zaskrzypiały. Mina, o ile to możliwe, przysunęła się bliżej ściany, jakby miało ją to uchronić przed wszystkim, co ją czekało. 

— Więc przemyślałaś już swoją odpowiedź? — Dobiegł ją głos Juyeon. 

Mina potrząsnęła głową, nie chcąc dawać kobiecie jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Chwilę później, kiedy agentka podeszła bliżej niej, pomyślała, że to był jednak błąd. Ale innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji na razie nie widziała. I nie zanosiło się, żeby miała zobaczyć. 

Bo po prostu go nie było. 

Mina była w totalnej dupie.

— Myślałam, że będziesz bardziej rozmowa — westchnęła Juyeon. — Ale jak widać, pomyliłam się. A szkoda, oszczędziłabyś sobie bólu. 

Zanim Mina zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Juyeon jedną ręką chwyciła ją za włosy i mocno pociągnęła do tyłu. Kobieta jęknęła. Zachwiała się, a wtedy Juyeon ją puściła i Mina mocno uderzyła głową o beton. 

— Kurwa mać. — Zdążyła wymamrotać, zanim przed oczami zobaczyła tylko ciemność. 

~*~

Chciałam tylko, żeby ktoś w końcu mnie docenił. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele? Chcieć zostać zauważonym i docenionym? Nikt nigdy mnie nie zauważał. Byłam jak powietrze – niby byłam, byłam nawet potrzebna (w szkole służyłam głównie za tablicę informacyjną albo coś, z czego można wszystko przepisać, a później się to nie zmieniło), ale tak naprawdę nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi nic miłego, nie mówiąc o tym, że mnie podziwia lub docenia. Jeżeli w końcu ktoś raczył zwrócić na mnie uwagę, było to głownie coś w stylu „ja pierdolę, Mina, czemu tego nie masz?”. Nikt nie chciał ze mną porozmawiać o normalnych, codziennych sprawach. 

Dlatego nie miałam żadnej bliskiej osoby (prawdę mówiąc, nie bliskiej też nie), która powstrzymałaby mnie przed tym całym szaleństwem. Później już łatwo poszło. Czasami dziwiłam się sama sobie, skąd u mnie takie braki empatii, ale teraz wiem, że ona nigdy nie zniknęła. Zawsze gdzieś się czaiła, żeby teraz wybuchnąć ze zdwojoną mocą. 

~*~

Juyeon nie pozwoliła zbyt długo trwać Minie w błogiej nieświadomości. Mocno ją spoliczkowała, a na wszelki wypadek oblała wodą. 

Mina pomyślała, że może dostanie zapalenia płuc. 

— Więc? — ponagliła ją Juyeon. 

— O co w ogóle pytasz? — Mina była przerażona tym, jak brzmi jej głos. Zachrypnięty, beznamiętny, bez wyrazu. Suchy. Obojętny. 

Juyeon parsknęła śmiechem. 

— Nie rób z siebie idiotki, Mina — warknęła. — Dlaczego poszłaś do tego pierdolonego MI6? 

Mina nie odpowiedziała. 

Mogła się spodziewać tego, co nastąpi potem. Juyeon w mgnieniu oka znalazła się na podłodze tuż obok niej, ze strzykawką w ręce. 

— Co to jest, serum prawdy? — wykrztusiła Mina. 

Ale nic się nie stało, przynajmniej żadna z tych rzeczy, jakiej oczekiwała kobieta. Było jej tylko bardzo, bardzo zimno. Czuła lodowaty wiatr na swojej mokrej twarzy, a wilgotne końcówki włosów lepiły jej się do ramion. Zatrzęsła się. Chciała się podnieść, ale jak tylko dotknęła połamanymi palcami podłogi, niemal krzyknęła z bólu. 

Zagryzła wargę. To wszystko zaczynało robić się coraz bardziej pojebane i nie było tak, że Mina nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, bo zdawała. Przez jakąś chwilę nawet zastanawiała się, czemu właściwie nadal ciągnie tę farsę. Równie dobrze mogła powiedzieć o wszystkich powodach, jakie nią kierowały. I wtedy spokojnie mogłaby umrzeć. Przecież to nie było warte tego, przez co właśnie przechodziła. Ale jakiś wewnętrzny upór kazał jej milczeć i niczego nie opowiadać. A Mina była na tyle głupia, że go posłuchała. I raczej nie było już odwrotu. 

To wszystko było tak cholernie skomplikowane, że kobieta nie chciała o tym myśleć. Ale jak miała tego nie robić, jak siedziała gdzieś na końcu świata i niczego nie mogła.

Czas mijał, a żadnych skutków podanego narkotyku Mina nie wyczuwała. Juyeon już dawno (albo i nie, możliwe, że Mina straciła poczucie czasu) wyszła, więc kobieta została sama. Siedziała oparta o ścianę, próbując nie ruszać połamanymi palcami, których już – na szczęście – niemal nie czuła. Chciała się napić gorącej herbaty, a przede wszystkim chciała zasnąć. Takim prawdziwym, głębokim snem, nie mającym nic wspólnego z tym narkotykowym. 

Mina potrząsnęła głową. Jej krótkie, falowane czarne włosy były poprzyklejane do twarzy, a długa, rzadka, ładnie i drogo wymodelowana grzywka do czoła. Czuła się bardzo, bardzo źle. Na tyle, że pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zaczęła płakać. Przy każdym wstrząsie, jaki powodował spazm, czuła, jakby dosłownie wszystko miała połamane. 

Nagle Mina usłyszała jakieś odgłosy i coś kazało jej się podnieść. Wstała z trudem, mocno chwiejąc się na nogach. W końcu – kiedy już udało jej się utrzymać równowagę – podeszła do szklanej szyby i położyła na niej tę zdrową dłoń, i oparła się o nią czołem. Miała wrażenie, że to był największy wysiłek jej życia, większy od tego, kiedy była w Austrii na snowboardzie i wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz tańczyła figurowo na łyżwach. 

~*~

Juyeon była świetną tancerką. Kiedyś, w tych zamierzchłych czasach, kiedy jeszcze się przyjaźniłyśmy, zabrała mnie do Pyeongchangu, w którym zresztą się urodziła. Wtedy uczyła mnie jeździć na snowboardzie, na nartach i łyżwach, i próbowała uczyć koreańskiego. Próbowała, bo szło mi to bardzo opornie. Juyeon jednak to nie zniechęciło i była bardzo cierpliwa. Wtedy jeszcze tego nie rozumiałam, bo w końcu nikt nigdy nie traktował mnie tak, jak Juyeon. Byłam przekonana, że w końcu znalazłam przyjaciółkę, której pragnęłam przez całe życie. 

Byłam przekonana, że w końcu znalazłam się właśnie tam, gdzie powinnam być. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak bardzo się myliłam. Wtedy próbowałam sobie wmówić (i nawet mi się to udało, udało mi się oszukać samą siebie), że nie mam czegoś takiego, jak empatia. Że potrafię kogoś zabić i natychmiast o tym zapomnieć. Zupełnie jak Juyeon, którą tak bardzo podziwiałam. Juyeon, która była genialnym chemikiem. 

A ja może nawet uwierzyłam, że byłam kimś. 

~*~

Mina z trudem odgarnęła grzywkę. Po tych kilku nieznaczących ruchach zrobiło jej się strasznie słabo i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że zemdleje, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Całą swoją uwagę skierowała na osobę stojącą po drugiej stronie cienkiej szyby. 

— Dzień dobry, Mino. 

Kobieta drgnęła. 

— Dzień dobry, Jim — odpowiedziała szeptem, nie zważając na to, czy mężczyzna ją usłyszy. Była zdziwiona, jak bardzo zachrypnięty jest jej głos. 

Zaczął ogarniać ją dziwny spokój. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że to w końcu narkotyki zaczynają działać, ale szybko to odgoniła. Bardzo nie chciała stracić teraz świadomości. W ogóle nie mogła stracić świadomości. 

Szklane drzwi się otworzyły i Mina automatycznie się odsunęła, jakby się bała, że dostanie nimi w twarz. Była pewna, że się przewróci, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Wtedy kobieta pomyślała, że tę ostatnią substancję, którą podała jej Juyeon, była na wzmocnienie organizmu, a nie osłabienie. Może to i lepiej. 

Jim zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mina stanęła na przeciwko niego, tak blisko, że jeszcze trochę, a stykaliby się nosami. Mężczyzna chwycił ją za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie, wpijając się w jej usta. Kobieta zadrżała i poczuła, że miękną jej nogi. Zarzuciła Jimowi ręce na szyję, a on tak ich obrócił, że teraz ona opierała się o szybę. 

Po chwili – kiedy zabrakło im powietrza – oderwali się od siebie. Mina trochę próbowała walczyć z przyspieszonym oddechem, ale w końcu się poddała. Czuła, że ma całe zaróżowione policzki. Dalej trzymała dłonie na ramionach Jima. Przekrzywiła głowę i osunęła się lekko w dół. 

Mina czuła, że w ten sposób tylko się poniża, pokazując, jak bardzo podnieca ją tylko jeden – wprawdzie dość długi i mocny – pocałunek z osobą, której z jednej strony nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie (może nie licząc Juyeon), a z drugiej była zakochana do szaleństwa. Kobieta zdawała sobie sprawę. Że Jim ją wykorzystuje, żeby na sam koniec… Mina urwała tę myśl. To nie było teraz ważne. 

Podniosła się i z powrotem zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie, mocno całując. Obróciła ich i niemal rzuciła Jimem o ścianę. Całowali się na tyle długo, że Mina wsunęła swoje dłonie pod jego marynarkę, ale on gwałtownie chwycił ją za nadgarstki. 

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i odsunęła się na trochę, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. 

— Chyba nie myślisz, że to odpowiednie miejsce, żeby się pieprzyć, Mina noona — powiedział Jim, uśmiechając się kpiąco. 

— No to mnie stąd zabierz — odparła kobieta, sugestywnie biorąc mężczyznę za ręce. 

Zaczęła tyłem iść w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia, ale natrafiła na drzwi. 

— Nie mam karty — powiedziała. 

— Więc równie dobrze możesz tu zostać — mruknął Jim. 

Mina tylko wywróciła oczami, już wiedząc, że tu nie zostanie. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyła się wielu rzeczy. Jedną z nich była umiejętność przewidywania najbliższej, dotyczącej niej przyszłości. Zazwyczaj to się nie kończyło dobrze, a i tym razem wyglądało bardzo pesymistycznie. Ale kobieta nie zamierzała się tym przejmować. Teraz to w ogóle nie było ważne. 

Przez chwilę obserwowała, jak Jim przejeżdża kartą magnetyczną po czytniku, ale szybko przeniosła wzrok gdzieś indziej. Sama robiła to wiele razy, stanowczo zbyt wiele, jak na gust Miny. 

Po chwili oboje wyszli z pomieszczenia. Kobieta chwyciła mężczyznę pod rękę. Przeszli korytarzem do windy i pojechali w górę. Mina już dobrze wiedziała, gdzie jest, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że znajdzie się tutaj w innej roli, niż zawsze. W sumie wydało jej się to niemal absurdalne. 

Kiedy wyszli z biurowca na ruchliwą, typową ulicę na City, Minę zalało chłodne, wieczorne, zimowe powietrze. Mimowolnie zatrzymała się w miejscu i zadrżała, otulając się rękoma. Westchnęła przeciągle i rzuciła Jimowi spojrzenie, które mówiło wszystko. Mężczyzna wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale ściągnął swoją marynarkę i zarzucił ją kobiecie na ramiona. 

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnęła się kobieta. — Miło, że pamiętasz, że noony zawsze trzeba słuchać. 

Jim parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, ale nie zanegował słów Miny. Kobieta uznała to za niemą zgodę i oparła głowę o jego ramię. Gdyby nie to, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdowali, uznałaby to za romantyczne. 

Poszli na parking i wsiedli do srebrnego McLarena. Charlotte oparła się o okno i przymknęła oczy. 

~*~

Byłam zakochana w Jimie, odkąd pamiętam, czyli prawdopodobnie od chwili, kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam. Na początku byłam oczywiście głupia i naiwna, czyli taka, jak przez całe życie. Miałam nadzieję, że on też się we mnie zakocha. Że to wszystko potoczy się jakoś inaczej. Ale to było tak cholernie naiwne, tak głupie, tak absurdalne, że nie mam pojęcia, jak prawie trzydziestoletnia wtedy kobieta w ogóle mogła tak pomyśleć. Ale pomyślałam, myślałam tak przez bardzo długo. 

Uwielbiałam się z nim całować i pieprzyć. I przy okazji nie myśleć o konsekwencjach tego wszystkiego, ale wtedy mi się wydawało, że jakiekolwiek konsekwencje mnie nie dotyczą. Że naprawdę jestem ponad jakimkolwiek prawem – zwłaszcza tym brytyjskim. Przecież to było jeszcze bardziej naiwne. 

Ale przynajmniej ktoś mnie zauważył. Ktoś mówił mi, że jestem cudowna, piękna i zdolna. A taką osobę, jak ja, było bardzo łatwo zmanipulować. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że ani Jim, ani Juyeon wtedy nie chcieli mi zrobić nic złego. 

~*~

— Mina noona. — Jim nią potrząsnął. 

— Huh? 

— Chyba zasnęłaś — odpowiedział mężczyzna. — A już jesteśmy na miejscu. 

Kobieta zamrugała i rozejrzała się. Patrząc tak na oko, minęło z pół godziny, może godzina. Mina absolutnie nie czuła się wyspana, ale wiedziała, że powinna być wdzięczna chociaż za tyle. Przetarła oczy, domyślając się, że to i tak już nie pogorszy jej wyglądu. Cały makijaż miała już rozmazany. Jedyne, z czego trochę się cieszyła, to to, że włosy zdążyły jej już wyschnąć i nawet trochę się kręciły. 

Wyszła z auta i trzasnęła drzwiami, i oparła się o maskę. Jim obszedł samochód, usiadł obok niej i objął ją mocno, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu. 

— Długo będziemy tu siedzieć? — wymamrotała Mina, odwracając się do niego i lekko muskając jego usta. 

— Ile chcesz, Mina noona — odpowiedział szeptem Jim, odpowiadając na jej pocałunek. 

Całowali się przez chwilę, ale w końcu kobieta przerwała i zsunęła się z maski samochodu. Wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wejścia do apartamentowca. Po drodze nic nie mówili. W windzie Mina oparła się o jedną szklaną ścianę i zaczęła przeglądać się w przeciwległej. 

Całe szczęście, rozmazany makijaż nie był już tak bardzo widoczny – kobieta musiała większość wypłakać i potem zetrzeć, a włosy faktycznie ładnie się kręciły. A złamanych palców nie czuła już w ogóle. Juyeon jednak wiedziała, co robi. Jedynie do jej całego wyglądu nie pasowała dość wymięta czarna sukienka, ale to nie było problemem, którym Mina zamierzała się przejmować. 

Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić Juyeon w takim stanie. Kobieta zawsze wyglądała lepiej niż idealnie, czego Mina bardzo jej zazdrościła. Juyeon była po prostu piękna. Nie wiedziała, czemu akurat teraz zaczęła o niej myśleć. Przecież Juyeon się już nie liczyła. 

Chwilę później winda zatrzymała się na ostatnim piętrze. Mina pierwsza wyszła z pomieszczenia, na ciemny i pusty korytarz, ale już sekundę później jaskrawe laserowe światło zapaliło się automatycznie. Przez dłuższą chwilę kobieta po prostu stała, niepewna kolejnego ruchu. 

— Zdążyłaś już zapomnieć, które drzwi? — zapytał Jim, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją od tyłu ramionami. 

Jego głos zabrzmiał niemal nienaturalne w panującej wokół ciszy. 

— Chciałbyś — prychnęła Mina i szybko znalazła się pod drzwiami z wygrawerowaną „pięćdziesiątką”. 

Jim otworzył drzwi kluczem i przepuścił kobietę przodem. Mina szybko weszła do mieszkania i poszukała dłonią włącznika. Gwałtownie zmrużyła oczy, kiedy jasne światło ją zalało. 

— Teraz już chyba nie ma żadnych przeciwskazań, żeby się pieprzyć — wymamrotała. 

— Ale ty niecierpliwa — odpowiedział z politowaniem w głosie Jim. 

Podszedł do niej i objął ją w talii, przyciągając do siebie. Charlotte zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przysunęła się na tyle blisko, że spokojnie mogli się już pocałować. Zamiast tego tylko spokojnie stali. Charlotte pomyślała, że z daleka może to wyglądać, jakby się przytulali. Aż miała ochotę się roześmiać. Oni nigdy nie potrafili się tak po prostu przytulać. Ona i Juyeon często się przytulały. Juyeon i Jim zresztą też. 

Po długiej chwili wpatrywania się w siebie, poszli na górę, do sypialni Jima. Mina zapaliła światło i usiadła na łóżku. 

— Chcesz wina, Mina noona? — zapytał Jim, odwracając się od niej. 

— Mhm — mruknęła kobieta, kładąc się na plecach. 

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do biurka i otworzył butelkę czerwonego, bardzo drogiego Château Margaux. Nalał do dwóch kieliszków, a jeden podał Mina, wcześniej łapiąc ją za rękę i podnosząc do pozycji siedzącej. Kobieta zabrała od niego kieliszek i napiła się. 

— Dobre, jak zawsze — westchnęła. 

— No wiem — odpowiedział Jim, uśmiechając się.

Usiadł obok niej. Mina przesunęła się tak, że usiadła mu bokiem na kolanach. Zaczęła bawić się kieliszkiem i tylko co jakiś czas powoli sączyła wino. W końcu obróciła się tak, że teraz siedziała mu okrakiem na kolanach. Odłożyła kieliszek na podłogę i powoli wyjęła Jimowi naczynie z ręki, odstawiając je. 

Mina objęła go za szyję i gwałtownie pchnęła na łóżko, siadając mu na biodrach. Nachyliła się nad nim i mocno złapała za ręce, unosząc je nad jego głową. Pochyliła się tak blisko, że mogłaby go pocałować, ale zamiast tego tylko lekko musnęła usta mężczyzny. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, kiedy Jim uniósł dłonie i spróbował dotknąć jej policzków.

— Chyba powinnam ci związać te ręce — wyszeptała Mina, przygryzając wargę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, lekko się uniosła i ściągnęła ze swojej sukienki pasek. Po chwili znowu pochyliła się nad Jimem i kilkoma szybkimi i dość wprawnymi ruchami związała mu materiałem ręce, i przywiązała do wezgłowia łóżka. 

— Od razu lepiej — mruknęła kobieta. 

Nie czekając już na nic więcej, szybko wpiła mu się w usta, dość brutalnie wsuwając język do ust. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, aż Mina odsunęła się trochę od Jima. Nadal siedząc mu na biodrach, powoli zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, przy okazji nieco zadrapując mu skórę paznokciami. 

— Podnieś się — powiedziała szeptem, kiedy skończyła. 

Była bliska roześmiania się, kiedy Jim bez żadnego wahania spełnił jej prośbę. Oczywiście nie zrobiła tego, tylko jedynie ściągnęła mu koszulę i odrzuciła gdzieś poza łóżko. 

Charlotte zsunęła się nieco niżej, na wpół siadając, a na wpół się kładąc. Zaczęła całować jego szyję. 

— Powiedz mi, kochanie — zaczęła cicho, wyraźnie akcentując słowo „kochanie”, powoli dotykając i całując Jima od szyi niemal po talię. Słysząc jego przyspieszony i nierównomierny oddech, uśmiechnęła się. — Juyeon też cię tak pieprzyła? 

— Juyeon? — powtórzył Jim, szarpiąc się lekko, kiedy Charlotte zsunęła dłonie na jego uda. — Juyeon jest lesbijką. 

— Woow — mruknęła cicho kobieta, zaczynając rozpinać mu spodnie. — Nie dość, że Koreanka, to jeszcze lesbijka. Cholernie podniecające — dodała, zaciskając dłoń na jego penisie. 

Jim automatycznie uniósł biodra do góry. Mina uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Chwilę później jednak ściągnęła mu spodnie wraz z bokserkami. 

— Wiesz co, Mina, mogłabyś się pospieszyć — rzucił nagle mężczyzna.

— Już nie Mina noona? — Kobieta wyprostowała się i zmarszczyła nos, podnosząc dłoń. Uderzyła go w twarz, ostro zadrapując skórę. 

— Przepraszam — syknął Jim.

Jeszcze raz go uderzyła.

— Przepraszam, Mina noona — poprawił się.

Chwilę później położyła mu palec na ustach. W końcu też ściągnęła z siebie sukienkę, odrzucając ją gdzieś daleko. Sugestywnie poruszyła biodrami i odwiązała Jimowi dłonie. Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż mężczyzna nie chwycił kobiety za ręce i przekręcił ich tak, że teraz ona leżała na plecach, a on siedział jej na biodrach. Mina poruszyła się, ale on mocno ją przytrzymał. 

— Gdzie ty dałaś ten pasek? — wyszeptał, biorąc jej ręce i dając je do tyłu, aż Mina nie syknęła, kiedy mocniej je wykręcił. 

— Gdzieś leży — odpowiedziała lekceważąco, dalej próbując się poruszyć i wypchnąć biodra do góry. 

Jej wysiłki oczywiście były daremne. Po krótkiej chwili Jim jednak znalazł materiał i przywiązał dłonie Miny do ramy łóżka. 

— Przestań być takim chujem i w… — Mina urwała, kiedy gwałtownie w nią wszedł. 

Na jej usta cisnął się krzyk bólu, którego nie zdołała powstrzymać. Szarpnęła się na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej więzy. Dopiero po kilku pchnięciach poczuła, jak zaczyna ogarniać ją niesamowita przyjemność. Uniosła biodra, najbardziej jak tylko mogła w tej sytuacji, i przymknęła oczy. 

Kiedy orgazm nią wstrząsnął, jęknęła cicho. 

~*~

Byłam taka głupia, kiedy myślałam, że cokolwiek w naszej relacji się zmieni. Oczywiście nic się nigdy nie zmieniło, nawet nie było znaków, że mogłoby być inaczej. Wtedy jeszcze miałam nadzieję, czasami naprawdę zachowywaliśmy się, jak para. Jak normalna, zakochana w sobie para. Teraz myślę, że coś naprawdę musiało mną kierować, kiedy tak myślałam. Nie mogłam wymyślić tego samodzielnie i na trzeźwo, aż taką idiotką to chyba nawet ja nie jestem. Znaczy jestem. Największą idiotką, jaką kiedykolwiek znałam. 

Wydaje mi się, że Jim mnie lubił, naprawdę lubił. Może między nami było nawet coś na kształt przyjaźni, oczywiście przyjaźni z naddatkiem. Teraz wiem, że Juyeon zazdrościła Jimowi, że miał coś, czego ona nie miała. Ona miała jedynie moją szczerą i bezinteresowną przyjaźń. 

Zaufałam jej, bo chciałam. 

Zaufałam, bo rozpaczliwie kogoś takiego potrzebowałam. 

~*~

Mina obudziła się. Nie miała pojęcia, która była godzina, ale w pokoju nadal było ciemno, na ulicy zresztą też – kobieta mogła zobaczyć, bo połowę pokoju zajmowała duża, szklana ściana. Mina widziała stąd jedynie przytłumione światła latarni i trochę te, które dawały przejeżdżające samochody. 

Czy chciałaby siedzieć teraz w jednym z nim? Sama z przykrością sobie odpowiedziała, że nie. Wiedziała, że zachowuje się co najmniej niedorzecznie. Przecież mogłaby wstać, ubrać się i po prostu wyjść z mieszkania. A wcześniej jeszcze mogła po prostu zabić Jima, bo sposobów naliczyła co najmniej pięć. A później mogła zjechać windą, wziąć taksówkę i pojechać na Heathrow. Użyłaby jednego z mnóstwa swoich paszportów i kilka godzin później byłaby w Meksyku, Argentynie albo RPA. I zaczęłaby nowe życie. Zawsze podobało jej się imię Juyeon. Po operacji plastycznej nikt by nie poznał, że nie jest Azjatką. Mogłoby być tak pięknie. 

Mina roześmiała się cicho do własnych myśli. Pomyślała, że ma naprawdę bogatą wyobraźnię. Tam nawet miała jakąś wolną wolę. 

Westchnęła. Definicję syndromu sztokholmskiego potrafiłaby wyrecytować z pamięci. Dlatego zamknęła oczy i wróciła spać. 

Obudziła się długo po tym. Usiadła na łóżku i objęła się rękoma. Zrobiło jej się trochę zimno, więc wstała i zaczęła się ubierać, starając się nie patrzyć w lustro. A jednak wolałaby ładnie wyglądać, ale z drugiej strony już nic jej się nie chciało, dosłownie nic. Dokończyła ubieranie i wyszła z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Kobieta zeszła po schodach i weszła do salonu. 

— Dzień dobry — wymamrotała. 

— Dzień dobry, Mina noona — odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Jim, patrząc dokładnie na nią. 

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. 

— Wiem, jak wyglądam — mruknęła — Sory. 

Jim podszedł do niej tak blisko, że mogliby się pocałować. Ale Mina tylko westchnęła cicho i oparła się o ścianę, jakby bała się, że zaraz się przewróci, co było zresztą bardzo prawdopodobne. 

Bo to wcale nie tak, że się nie bała. Bała i to cholernie. Zawsze nienawidziła ból. 

— Przez wzgląd na to, co nas łączyło — zaczęła kobieta, przełykając strach. Głos miała bardzo opanowany. — Zrób to szybko, okej? 

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho Jim. — Tak, Mina. 

Chwycił pistolet w obie dłonie i powoli przystawił do czoła kobiety. 

Mina zamknęła oczy, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu. Poruszyła ustami, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Jim już nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Nacisnął na spust, a ciało Miny bez ani jednego dźwięku osunęło się na podłogę. 

Wyglądała, jakby się uśmiechała. 

Jim nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego poczuł taką pustkę. Ani dlaczego jego oczy nagle wypełniły się łzami. Osunął się na kolana obok ciała kobiety i zaczął płakać. 

— Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Mina noona — wyszeptał przez łzy. 

And please light me up.


End file.
